


I've loved you ten summers but I want them all.

by percyyoulittleshit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's also Percy's birthday, It's been ten years since the end of the first war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Percy Jackson is turning twenty-six, but August 18 doesn't only mean that he beat the odds and survived another year, it's also the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Manhattan and Annabeth and he being a couple for a decade. The date is filled with bittersweet emotions but just for a moment, Percy allows himself to be selfish and do what's best for him.





	I've loved you ten summers but I want them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe Taylor Swift released Lover to celebrate Percy and Annabeth’s tenth anniversary (But honestly, I recommend you to hear the song who is also the fic title.)

Percy woke up with a start, his hand reached for Riptide on instinct, heart beating fast, trying to find the source of the noise that woke him up. It took him a few seconds to realize he was in his bedroom with no danger in sight, instead, he could smell something burning followed by the sound of his wife in the kitchen cursing. A quick glance at his bedside table told him it was almost three in the morning, sighing, Percy got up and left the room, taking riptide with him, just in case.

The windows were open and the fan was on, helping the leftover smoke leave their apartment. Annabeth was leaning against the kitchen island, face resting in her hands, an open wine bottle next to her.

“Annabeth?” His wife only grunted in response. Percy walked towards her and dropped Riptide on the counter. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Her hands were muffling her voice.

Percy stood at the other end of the island, facing Annabeth. “Hey, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Annabeth looked up at him, face full of confusion. After a few seconds of silence, studying his face, Annabeth finally said, “it’s August 18th.”

Percy assumed his brain was still half-asleep because he couldn’t believe he had forgotten what day it was, a day he had been dreading and waiting for. _ August 18 _, his birthday, his tenth anniversary with Annabeth and the tenth anniversary of the end of the war against Kronos. For the past few weeks Percy had been in a constant state of anxiety because of the anniversary of the war, the fact that Camp was doing a commemorative ceremony for a decade of the war ending wasn’t helping him. The appointments with his therapist that had been regularly scheduled for one time a month had become as often as twice per week in the weeks leading to his birthday. 

With the realization of the date and the state Annabeth was in, for a moment Percy thought she was mourning Luke, after all, it was also the anniversary of his death. It wasn’t unusual for Percy to occasionally find her crying over Luke on this date. At first, he couldn’t understand how she could mourn someone who hurt her so much. Not wanting to make her feel worse he wouldn’t vocalize his feelings to her, he would only hold her and then, after years of Annabeth going to therapy and realizing the emotional abuse she had been through with Luke, he would hold her tighter. 

“I burned your cake,” Annabeth said, bringing his focus back to the present.

“What?”

Annabeth pointed at the oven. “The cake is burned, I accidentally used salt on the first try, so that one went straight into the trash can, I dropped the second one and managed to burn my finger in the process and I should have known that was the foreshadowing of me burning your cake.”

“You made me a cake?”

“No, I _ tried _ to bake you a cake and I failed miserably.”

Percy smiled at her. He knew Annabeth was the worst cook he had ever met, she avoided cooking at all cost and the fact that she had tried to make him a cake, not only once but three times, made his body feel a warmth he hadn’t felt since the anxiety took over him a few weeks ago. He walked around the island so he could stand next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, and kissed her forehead. 

“It’s okay, it’s just a cake.”

“No, it’s not okay. I burned the cake, the cork fell into my wine bottle, and the lingerie I bought online got stolen.” Percy raised his eyebrows at that statement while Annabeth took a sip of her cork infused wine. “Your birthday has barely started and I already ruined it.”

“You know, there are at least three pairs of underwear in your drawer that would be perfect for the occasion.” Annabeth glared at him and he joked, “You looking at me like that also works, you know?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him, but a small smile painted her lips. “You’re an idiot.”

“Ah, but I’m _ your _ idiot _ . _” Percy’s arm went from her shoulders to her waist and he gently turned her around so they would be facing each other. Annabeth’s arm automatically wrapped around his waist. “Hey, you could never ruin my birthday, okay? Being with you on this day, celebrating us, you and me together, is the best gift you can ever give me.”

“I know, but...it’s a _ decade _ , Percy,” Annabeth sighed. “It’s a decade of you being alive, the prophecy made us, _ me _, believe you were going to die, but you didn’t, you survived and then you survived another fucking prophecy because of course you did.”

“I’m too stubborn to die when I’m supposed to, it seems.” Percy joked and Annabeth smiled at him.

“I’m serious, Percy.” Annabeth cupped his face and Percy leaned into her touch. “You survived and you graduated high school and college and now we’re married and living together. And for a while I never let myself believe this could be our ending but you’re here, with me, and I’m going to celebrate it.”

Annabeth leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Percy had first kissed Annabeth over eleven years ago and even after kissing her nonstop for the past ten years he couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of feeling her lips against his, lips moving together to a melody they had listened for ten years and counting.

“Is it selfish if I just want today to be about you?” Annabeth whispered against his lips when they separated. She was so close he could see the guilt and pain in her eyes, and Percy knew his were probably mirroring hers. It’s something he had been talking about with his therapist for a while, the guilt of skipping the ceremony at camp, the cloud of the aftermath of the battle against the titans had always been present on his birthday, but this year the cloud felt like a storm and Percy wanted to stay inside and safe. 

“I think, after everything we did and went through, we deserve to act a little bit selfish today.” Percy licked his lips, trying to form the words, remembering his conversation with his therapist. “We are _ allowed _ to be selfish, especially today.” 

Annabeth nodded and Percy hugged her tighter. “We’re not terrible people for not going to the ceremony.”

“Today our priority is us and there is nothing wrong with it.” Percy kissed the top of Annabeth’s head. “But first...” 

Percy broke the hug and grabbed two mugs from the drawer, he could feel Annabeth’s eyes on his back while he poured wine into them. He didn’t really like the taste of alcohol but right now it felt like the right thing to do. He gave Annabeth a mug and raised the other one, “A toast, to all the lost ones, to the ones we owe the victory and our future.”

“To the fallen heroes,” Annabeth said gently before they took a sip of their drinks, after a few seconds of silence Annabeth raised her mug again. “And now, another toast, to the man I love with all my heart and I’m lucky enough to call my husband, a toast to you, happy birthday Percy.”

Instead of taking a sip of his drink, Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth. “And lastly another toast to us, to our first decade together, ” He said after breaking the kiss.

Annabeth raised her mug to him. “And more decades to come.”


End file.
